In Europe, America and Japan, the age of the population is now being older so that the number of patients suffering from adult diseases is increased. Diabetes is known as one of such adult diseases, which is classified into insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (referred to hereinafter as IDDM) and non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (referred to hereinafter as NIDDM).
It is known that IDDM chiefly attacks people of younger ages and that people of 18 years old are attacked by IDDM in Europe and America at a rate as high as 1/300-500 persons. The majority of diabetes patients are compelled to receive injection of insulin over their life span, thus raising many problems personally and socially.
Diabetes incurs various metabolic disordered based on the metabolic disorder of insulin and sugar and causes disorder in blood vessels and nervous system, thus being regarded as a terrible sickness attacking almost all organs in living body. Accordingly, an effective method for the remedy of diabetes is rapidly demanded.
At present, an insulin treatment or oral anti-diabetes drugs such as sulfonylurea preparations and biguanide preparations are used widely as a means for the remedy of diabetes. However, all of these preparations only serves to reduce the level of blood sugar allopathically but fail to become medicaments for completely curing diabetes.
In connection with the cause and factor of diabetes, there are a number of unsolved problems, but hereditary background and environmental factor are also regarded to be important. The infection of virus and some chemical substances are known as the environmental factor. A detailed contract mechanism of these is not yet known but autoimmunity mechanism to Langerhans islands is thought to be a cause of the attack.
Pancreatitis involving acute and chronic pancreatitis accompanying necrosis is a disease which may incur death if left without any treatment. In recent years, gabexate mesylate preparations are applied to this disease.
The present inventors have contemplated to develop a new type medicament which can be expected to be effective for complete remedy of diabetes and acute pancreatitis and for reducing these symptoms.